Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a matrix of OLEDs each configured to include a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each OLED emits light by energy generated when excitons generated by a combination of electrons and holes in the organic emission layer drop from an excited state to a ground state. OLED technology displays a predetermined image by careful control of the emitted light.
The organic light emitting diode display has self-luminance characteristics and unlike a liquid crystal display, does not need a separate light source and therefore may have a reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED is a display which represents high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response rate and therefore has drawn much attention as a next-generation display device.
OLED display needs a process to protect the pixel by encapsulating the pixel using a glass substrate. However, due to the thickness and weight of the glass substrate, thin film encapsulation (TPE) technology which alternately stacks an inorganic layer and an organic layer in at least one layer and encapsulates the laminate has been developed.
The organic layer is applied by a solution process and applied to the display area, and is fluid in nature until is hardened and when it is over-applied, the organic layer overflows out of the display area.